


Purest Snow

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [43]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Mary had a little lamb, and all the children wondered why the lamb loves Mary, but love is a two-way street. Please R&R!





	

**Purest Snow**

Mary had a little lamb with fleece as white as

pure snow.

The lamb went everywhere where Mary went

even to school.

Against the rules of the school,

where children made fun of Mary,

wondering why the lamb loves Mary so,

The teacher wisely knows,

that the question should be,

why Mary loves the lamb so.

But the truth is,

love is a two-way street,

and is such why love,

comes in the purest form.


End file.
